Quirky Spells
Comforts CANTRIP You quickly conjure up a small comfort, which is a small or medium-sized object that could fit in your hand. It's mundane and won't disappear, treat it as any other object. Delivery CANTRIP You send a small item from your hand into the air, to land at the feet of whomever you name when the spell is cast. Wizard’s Mark CANTRIP You mark a person or object that you touch with your invisible magic. Unless the mark is dispelled, you can always recognize it. Identify Person CANTRIP This spell tells you the name, cultural background, and occupation of one person you can see, hear, or feel. Candle CANTRIP You produce a pleasantly scented, arcane candle, about as bright as a torch. It gives off no heat or sound and requires no fuel, but it is otherwise like a mundane torch. You have complete control of the colour of the flame. The spell lasts as long as it is in your presence. Identify Item CANTRIP This spell will tell you what an item that you touch is, if you don’t already know. Only mundane details are revealed. Emote CANTRIP You cause a person you touch to feel one emotion of your choice, very strongly, but only for a moment. Minor Blast CANTRIP A motion of your finger will blast the target with your chosen effect, dealing your class damage. Secrets CANTRIP A creature you touch is forced to divulge their deepest, darkest secret. Makeover CANTRIP The target is cleaned up, leaving them fresh, like they've had a nice bath! Detect Magic LEVEL 2 Your senses of taste and scent are briefly attuned to magic. The GM will tell you what here is magical. Cause Fear LEVEL 2 ONGOING Choose a target you can see and a nearby object. The target is afraid of the object so long as you maintain the spell. Their reaction is up to them: flee, panic, beg, fight. While this spell is ongoing you take -1 to cast a spell. You cannot target entities with less than animal intelligence (magical constructs, undead, automatons, and the like). Charm Person LEVEL 2 ONGOING The person (not beast or monster) you touch while casting this spell counts you as just a friend until they take damage/lust or you prove otherwise. Sneaky Hand LEVEL 2 You pull an object you can see into your hand, no matter its distance from you. The object can be no larger than something you would be able to lift one-handed. Lesser Blast LEVEL 2 A motion of your own hands will blast the target with the chosen effect. Increase one target's lust by 2d4 or deal 2d4 damage to them. The Urge LEVEL 2 You touch someone and create an urge in them—escape, greed, hunger, sexual desire, or thirst, for example. You choose the urge, but they react of their own free will. The urge fades after a few hours. Conjure Feast LEVEL 2 From nothing, you are able to summon up to your level in rations worth of delicious food. Somewhere else in the world, all this food goes missing. Binding LEVEL 2 ONGOING The target's wrists or ankles are bound together by magical force, you may choose the former or latter. While this spell is ongoing, take -1 to cast a spell. Conjure Clothes LEVEL 2 You conjure up a set of clothes, be it robes or an outfit, and they instantly garb a target of your choosing, providing 1 armor with 1 weight. If you wish, it can provide the target 2 armor, but then the attire has the clumsy tag. Does not stack with existing armor. Remove Lust LEVEL 2 The target's lust is tempered, and their resolve is restored. Reduce their lust by 1d6. Vampire Attack LEVEL 6 The target is assaulted by a vampiric effect of your choosing. Deal 1d6 damage to a target, then heal yourself for the same amount. Sleep LEVEL 6 1d4 enemies you can see of the GM’s choice fall asleep, and are taken by wet dreams. Only creatures capable of sleeping are affected. They awake as normal: loud noises, jolts, pain. Harmful Ward LEVEL 6 By placing this ward on an object, you inflict your damage to the next person who touches this object and isn’t you. Describe the effect! Moderate BlastLEVEL 6 You evoke a strong blast that causes your target and everyone nearby to suffer your chosen effect, inflicting 2d6 damage which ignores armour. Sticky LEVEL 6 Up to 1d4 creatures you can see become trapped in a sticky substance. Until they are pried free or the stickiness is rinsed off, they are stuck. Truth Telling LEVEL 6 ONGOING A creature you touch is prevented from saying anything they know to be a deliberate lie. While this spell is ongoing, take -1 to cast a spell. Restore Health LEVEL 6 The target's wounds are mended, and their resolve is restored. Heal them for 2d4 damage. Stamina Boost LEVEL 6 ONGOING The target temporarily gains unlimited stamina. They ignore all debilities for the rest of the fight. While this is ongoing, take -1 to cast a spell. Ugly Stick LEVEL 6 ONGOING The target is struck by a hard stick! Everyone finds the target less attractive as the lust damage they deal is halved, rounded down. While this spell is ongoing, take -1 to cast a spell. Delete Thought LEVEL 6 Specify a thought when you cast this spell, and the target will no longer have that thought, and all trace of it is gone from their memory. Heart's Desire LEVEL 10 ONGOING The target is rendered gorgeous to all who gaze upon them. Anyone can take lust damage from them, and the lust damage they deal is increased by 1d4. Gift of the Magi LEVEL 10 You give one of your memorized spells to someone you can see. You forget that spell and they can cast it as if they were you. Until they cast it, you may not memorize it again. While they retain your spell, you and the target share sensations. Disrobe LEVEL 10 The target is stripped of all clothing and armor. Reduce their armor to 0, and it will remain that way until they take the time to garb themselves again. Hold Person LEVEL 10 ONGOING Choose a person you can see. Until they take damage/lust or leave your presence, they cannot act except to speak. While this spell is ongoing you take -1 to cast a spell. Open Mind LEVEL 10 ONGOING When you touch someone, their thoughts become audible to anyone else nearby, as long as you continue to concentrate. While this spell is ongoing, you take -1 to cast a spell. Corruption LEVEL 10 The target and those nearby are tainted with corruption. Beasts turn savage, plants wither, liquids become murky, materials become brittle, valuables become worthless, and the dark natures of people come to fore. Blood Berserk LEVEL 10 ONGOING The target is afflicted with a terrible and irresistible bloodlust for all it sees. They can't help but attack those they see. While the spell is ongoing you take -1 to cast a spell. Greater Blast LEVEL 10 You evoke powerful magic that causes your target alone to suffer an intense blast effect of your choice. This inflicts 2d8 damage which ignores armor, and a debility of your choice. Forceful BlastLEVEL 10 The target is immediately struck by an shattering blast, harming it with your chosen effect. This deals 10 damage, accompanied with the forceful tag. Hold Monster LEVEL 14 ONGOING Choose a monster you can see. Until they take damage/lust or leave your presence, they cannot act except to speak. While this spell is ongoing you take -1 to cast a spell. Contingency LEVEL 14 Choose a spell of 10th level or lower that you know. Describe a trigger condition using a number of words equal to your level. The chosen spell is held until you choose to unleash it or the trigger condition is met, whichever happens first. You don’t have to roll for the held spell, it just takes effect. You may only have a single contingent spell held at a time; if you cast Contingency while you have a held spell, the new held spell replaces the old one. Mark of Doomsday LEVEL 14 Choose a creature whose true name you know. This spell creates permanent runes on a target surface. If they read these runes, the hand of fate will claim them. They will receive a Bad Ending, of your choice. Rejuvenation LEVEL 14 The target of your choice is rejuvenated, cleansing them of all debilities. In exchange, you take a debility of your choice. Brain Blast LEVEL 14 The target is struck by a mystical blast, obliterating their mind. Upon lesser folk, this permanently reduces their intelligence. Otherwise, the target is afflicted with Ditzy and Flustered. Shrink LEVEL 14 ONGOING The target has their entire body size reduced by half. This likely decreases their hitpoints and damage. While the spell is ongoing you take -1 to cast a spell. Purification LEVEL 14 The target alone is purified. A darkness, curse, or taint upon the target vanishes, and their dark nature turns for the better. Mass Suggestion LEVEL 14 Choose a specific area: Everyone in that area is subject to an emotion of your choice, and is compelled to act on it right now. Trading Places LEVEL 18 Choose two targets: Their sexes are immediately swapped, fully or partly, the extent is up to you. If the change is particularly drastic, they're both left surprised and helpless for now. Mind Transfer LEVEL 18 ONGOING You transfer your mind into the body of another living being you touch. You may choose to exchange bodies, in which case their mind now inhabits your body until the effect is reversed. You retain all your moves and stats except those that require your old body. You may instead choose to possess them, which makes this spell ongoing and gives them a chance to resist. If they cannot, your body remains in a state of sleep and while this spell is ongoing, you take -1 to cast a spell. Major Blast LEVEL 18 You evoke the most powerful magic, causing a blast effect of your choosing. Choose a specific area: everyone in that area takes 2d8 damage, which ignores armour. Mass Hold LEVEL 18 ONGOING Choose a specific area: Everyone in that area is bound. Until they take damage/lust or leave your presence, they cannot act except to speak. While this spell is ongoing you take -1 to cast a spell. Magical Realm LEVEL 18 ONGOING With a touch, you can place someone’s body into a deep sleep and their mind into a false world that they believe is real. Until you reverse the spell, they continue to live on in a world entirely of your creation, never knowing it is a lie and that their body lies ageless somewhere else. Perfect Summons LEVEL 18 You teleport a creature to your presence. Name a creature or give a short description of a type of creature. If you named a creature, that creature appears before you. If you described a type of creature, a creature of that type appears before you. Dark Tendrils LEVEL 22 You open a portal into another dimension, allowing eldritch tendrils to pour forth. Deal 12d4 damage, distributing the die among as many targets as you like. Category:Spells Category:Lists